<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding With Copia by GasolineGhuleh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140452">Breeding With Copia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh'>GasolineGhuleh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Dom/sub, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardinal Copia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding With Copia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You shift slightly on the bed, your bound wrists pulling at each other as you reposition your knees. A leather gloved hand slaps itself onto your cheek, squeezing and kneading. You bury your face into the bed comforter and moan loudly, needing for more contact.</p><p>“Are your knees hurting, my pet?” Copia’s other hand joins the one already on your ass as you shake your head no. “Good. I like having you here like this, all spread open for your Papa.” You sigh in pleasure at the moderate praise and sway your ass from side to side, silently begging for more attention on your neglected body. For the past five minutes, Copia has been watching you squirm and teasing himself.</p><p>“Papa… will you please fill me?” You turn your head to look back at your Papa, watching him running a gloved finger up and down his cock, eyes locked on your raised and reddened ass.</p><p>“In a moment, pet. I just want to feel you.” Copia removes his gloves by biting the middle finger and tugging. He tosses them to the side and approaches you, finally slipping his index finger into your wet heat. You let out a long moan, tinged with thanks. His thumb comes up to caress your clit and the contact makes you jump and squirm into him.</p><p>“Beautiful…” Copia runs his free hand up your spine and into your hair, pulling you up onto your knees. He leans in and bites your earlobe, pulling off to kiss your neck as well. “Can you stand? I want you on the floor, on your knees. Worship me.”</p><p>You nod and stand off of the bed with his assistance and kneel down in front of him, opening your mouth obediently. His hand comes to its favored spot behind your head and guides your open mouth onto his cock, groaning at the contact. “So good, pet, so good…” he trails off in pleasure, coaxing you forward and backward on his cock. Your hands twist behind your back in their binds. Copia, noticing this, pulls you off of him.</p><p>“I know, I know, I am taking my own pleasure and you are ready for me. I see this, pet.” Papa helps you stand up and gets you back in your position bend over the bed, ass in the air. “I’ll give you what you want, don’t worry.” His finger enters you once more, twisting and finding the spot inside of you that makes you keen.</p><p>He withdraws his finger and you sigh at the loss, only to moan loudly as you feel his cock pressing at your entrance. Copia enters you slowly, allowing you time to adjust to his thick length before gripping your waist and grinding his hips into your ass. He pushes into you to the hilt, moving his hips in small circles once fully seated. </p><p>You can feel his hands run their way down your spine to anchor onto your shoulders, pulling you back into him roughly as he starts to thrust inside of you. He must have been on the edge for some time, as he’s already gripping you tighter and tighter, his deep groans devolving into heavy breathing and grunts as he thrusts himself home into you. </p><p>“I’m going to fill you, pet, and then you’ll be mine. Would you like that?” Copia manages to ask between his deep breaths. You nod your assent and moan, biting down roughly onto the bed comforter in front of you as his thrusts become more and more disjointed. “Going to fill you…going to make sure it…it all stays inside of you-” Copia cuts himself off with a loud groan, and you can tell he’s almost there.</p><p>“Please, Papa, fill me,” you beg to him. </p><p>“Yes, yes…going to watch you swell with my child…so glad you…let me fill you-” Copia thrusts deeply once more with a guttural groan as his orgasm rocks its way through his body. You can feel his cock pulsing inside of you as he comes down, leaning heavily on your back. He rubs your back softly and undoes the ties around your wrists. “Sorry love, I uh.. I got carried away.” </p><p>You turn and lace your fingers together behind his head, bringing him down for a kiss.</p><p>“I loved it, Papa.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>